Carry On My Wayward Son
by Mischief Maintained
Summary: The night Harry defeats Voldemort, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny die leaving Ron to care for Harry and Ginny's son, Sirius. This is Sirius' first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and most of these characters, and I don't.

Ron was furiously pacing around his tent. He had already smashed everything he could. The battle had happened so fast, and nothing was left. His mind was screaming. It wasn't supposed to happen this way! Everything is gone and useless. All of his closest friends were dead. His wife, Hermione had been killed too. His Hermione. They were supposed to defeat Voldemort and live happily with children. Voldemort was gone, but so was Harry, his brother-in-law and best friend.

They were all fighting hard and winning when Voldemort apparated into battle. Ron was fighting Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange fire a killing curse at his back. Ron couldn't escape, but Hermione threw herself in front of him, shielding him, but dying before she hit the ground. He wasn't aware of anyone except her as he held her, kissing her expressionless face and burying his head in her hair.

Voldemort had seen him and he twitched with pain as the Dark Lord used the Cruciatus Curse on him. Harry had saved him by distracting Voldemort with a cutting curse that he barely dodged. Ron watched as they both shot killing curses simultaneously and an outward explosion of magic killed everyone in within ten yard of them and themselves. Ron was blasted backwards and lost consciousness.

Later Remus found him while searching for survivors and he levitated him back to the camp to his tent. He had wanted to stay there to comfort the poor boy, but was unable to because of other responsibilities.

Ron threw himself at his bed and shoved his face into the pillow trying to wake up from the dream he was living. He had to be strong, for himself and his family. He lay like this for hours, contemplating his future, until sleep finally came, and he drifted out of consciousness.

Charlie was outside of his tent as Ron had expected, and they each silently acknowledged each other. Ron walked with him through the huddled mass of tents to Remus's tent to find out exactly what had happened. He quietly entered the tent as he saw his mother sitting on the couch with Remus holding her. The graying man was obviously trying to comfort her, so Ron sat down too. "Mum, are you okay? What's happened Remus?"

Remus sadly shook his head. "Your father's body was found near Hogwarts grounds. He was protecting the castle, and was overwhelmed with Death Eaters. I daresay he took a lot of them with him. Your sister's baby had sophistications and Ginny didn't make it—"

Remus was interrupted by both Charlie and Ron. "NO! Not Ginny! How could this happen? But…." Ron ran out of the tent screaming. He continued out of the campground and away from the battlefield. How could this happen to him? Everyone close to him was dying and yet he should have been dead and wasn't. He heard yells from a pursuer, probably Charlie, but he refused to stop. He pointed his wand at anything he could and yelled "Reducto!" destroying everything around him. Charlie tackled him and forced his wand out of his hand.

They slowly made their way back to the campground. "It wasn't your fault Ron," Charlie said, "Sometimes things like this happen. We didn't have a decent medi-witch with us. I'm devastated too, and I know you have a reason for it, but you need to calm down and understand what has happened and what we are going to need to do. Harry and Ginny…um…left the baby to you and Hermione as legal guardians. And Hermione, well, you are the guardian of Sirius Albus Potter."

"What? They left the baby to me!" Ron screamed, "They're bloody crazy! I mean he is my nephew, but I've never been able to treat anything well. Pigwideon was psychotic, Scabbers turned out to be a mass murderer but I still have to raise this baby! Everything happens to me! What did I do to deserve this?"

Ron held the baby in his arms. If only this was Hermione and my child, he thought. That was what should have happened. Death had to steal her away and leave him behind. He struggled inwardly with himself and his emotions. Hermione was lost, and had only had so much time to love her. The baby was awkwardly silent. It should be crying, if he was the one holding it. From what he could tell Sirius had Ginny's hair and Harry's eyes. It felt good holding him, but this should have been Harry and Ginny's job. The baby looked up knowingly into Ron's eyes and flexed his little hands gently. He gurgled quietly at Ron and smiled for the first time. At that moment Ron couldn't stand it anymore and tears went streaming down his face.

Tears of grief, loss, anger, and happiness rolled down his cheeks as the blissful child glowed with joy. His emotions overwhelmed him with acceptance of what was happening and what was to come. He clutched the baby close to his chest and sat there, crying away his problems. Sirius sat there waiting and ignorant of the devastating recent events in his uncle's life.

Now that the war was over Ron didn't know what would happen next. He had always expected that this time would come, but he hadn't expected that Hermione wouldn't be with him. He had always imagined the parties, fame, and riches following the destruction of Voldemort. He would play quidditch and live happily with Hermione and their multitude of children. They would live near Harry and Ginny, who would both have successful careers and their children would play and grow up together. Their children would go to Hogwarts and have fun together just as their parents had. Then they would all grow up and live great lives, and have children. And He, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny would grow old together.

Nothing went according to plan. Hermione and he would never have children. Harry and Ginny would never be able to enjoy Sirius. It would be him living a miserable life alone. He would try to raise Sirius well, but it wouldn't be the same. No quidditch for him, he would settle into a boring Ministry job like his father. Sirius would be raised by himself with only adults around him. He would hopefully have a better time at Hogwarts, but Ron would be stuck at home without anyone to remind him why his life's worth living. He would grow old and guiltily wake each day while his friends woke for the last time years ago.

Why did fate have to fall like this? He had nobody to talk to who he could share his feelings and problems with. And he had nobody to hold him and tell him things will get better. Lying in bed he felt so empty without the weight of his love beside him. How could he live his life like this? There is no way he will feel that way for somebody else, and there is no way that things will ever be the same. Everything was so boring, so lifeless without everything he had come to know.

He wished that Hermione hadn't save him from that curse. Of course she would be stuck in this position, but she would know what to do and would be able to live out her dreams without him. He was so dependent on her and his friends that without them it seemed all was lost. I can't imagine what would happen if I had never met them. My life would have be useless and not worth living. Now that's what it actually is. He would kill himself if it weren't for Sirius.

Molly Weasley had been grieving for days. Her husband was gone and she had no clue how she was going to manage without him. He was always so strong and he always knew what to do. Without him she was nothing. Her daughter, daughter-in-law, and son-in-law were all dead. They were all so close, and now Ron is alone. She had always wondered what life would be like after Voldemort was gone. Most of what she had pictured was happiness and plenty of grandchildren.

She wanted to see Ginny grow up and face the challenges of the world, and be able to strive as an adult. She had hardly been able to graduate from Hogwarts before she was killed. Ginny never even got to hold her baby and neither did Harry.

Harry never was able to live happily without a care. He was abused as a child, and during his Hogwarts years he was happy, but he was under a lot of stress with not only schoolwork, but Voldemort as well. He had never been able to just relax and watch and absorb the wonders of the world.

Hermione was never able to have any children. She would have been a great mother and loved her kids greatly. She was only able to express her feelings for Ron the last few years and the relationship was strong, but they hadn't had much time to enjoy it. They had spent most of their relationship trying to defeat Voldemort.

Ron had so much potential. She was worried about him more than anyone else because he was the least able to live by himself, and he had everyone close to him killed. He had never been able to experience everything the others hadn't but he had to live with that fact. He could never see any of his best friends again, or hold his love in his arms. And now he has Sirius to take care of too. I hope that he realizes that he is needed in this world and that he can still live his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow the formatting is really screwed up so I'll try to change that up. Thanks to everyone who is reading this. It takes longer that you think. The last chapter is hopefully going to be my shortest. That was a prologue to the rest of the chapters just so you know what's going on. Thanks again, and if you have time please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius couldn't sleep. He had been up all night, but he couldn't soothe his nerves. He was nervous, but excited for tomorrow, because he would be going to Hogwarts. All through his life Ron had told him stories about his adventures there with Sirius's parents and his own deceased wife. He felt sorry that he would leave Ron, Charlie, and Grandma behind, but everything sounded so fun and exciting. He had already gone to Diagon Alley to buy his wand, robes, books, and other school supplies. Ron had even bought him his own tawny owl that was almost as tall as he was.

He was also eager to meet new people. He already knew some people in his grade and older grades. Riley and Sam Weasley, Uncle Bill's twin boys were both fourth year Gryffindors. He was glad he would have Weasleys around him, but it might get kind of annoying. Next year Georgia, Fred's daughter, and Erica, George's daughter would start Hogwarts.

Sirius knew he wanted to be in Gryffindor, the house all of the Weasleys, his parents, grandparents, and his namesake had lived in. Ron warned him about the nasty Slytherins, and was overheard by Grandma and glared at. She had then gone on a tirade about something that had to do with unity after the war and respecting others. Ron later talked to him in his room about pranks he had pulled on the Slytherins. After that he had a long touchy, feely speech that Sirius almost fell asleep to about something like always being there for him, and that if he needed anything he could always ask. He went on and on, and Sirius figured that Ron was more worried about his Hogwarts experience than he was. He reassured Ron, and was rewarded by Ron ruffling his hair and recalling how much Sirius looked like his father, except for the freckles covering his face.

He was tall for his age, and lean, but not bony. His dark hair never settled, and his green eyes showed his curiosity, and daring. They were wise, but had a playful edge, depicting his personality. He was compared to his dad for his physical looks, but inside he was a lot more like his namesake. Unknown to everyone yet, but Ginny shined in him through his fierce love for his family and friends, as well as his speckled face.

He had heard a lot about how they had died. That was one of the most memorable parts of his life, when Ron explained all that had happened, and Sirius had sat wide-eyed for those long hours as Ron told the emotion-filled stories of his parent's lives. It was horrible what had happened. His dad's parents were killed when he was only one, and for the rest of the life Harry was haunted by Lord Voldemort, the evil man who killed them. During the last battle, his dad was killed while killing Voldemort and he had never experienced a time where he didn't have to worry about something. His other granddad was killed in the last battle too, by one of Voldemort's followers. As Ron told the stories of the evil and cruelty of Voldemort, Sirius was overcome with great anger at the man who had ruined his father's life. He wanted revenge for his dad, and he wanted it badly. His mom had died during his birth, but had dearly loved her husband. They had so much ahead of them, but never got a chance. Ron had told him that bitterly, as if he wished he could have died and saved them. Sirius had never been able to be with his parents and he felt as if something was missing in his life. He wanted to be able to just talk with his parents and find out for himself what they were like.

When Sirius asked about Hermione, Ron almost burst into tears. She had died to save him. He had always wanted children, and to do so many things, but after the battle nothing was left for him except Sirius. Sirius realized the situation that Ron had been thrown in and instantly compassion for the man that had raised him. He realized that that same man might not still be alive if it weren't for him, and hugged him tightly. He had comforted him there, a child soothing a full-grown man to sleep, and sleep they did for hours.

Now he lay there dreaming about the mysteries and adventures that lay before him as well as the new friends and experiences. His dreams were filled with big castles and happy students having fun.

Sirius awoke early with a huge grin on his face. Today was his first day of school at Hogwarts! He ran into Ron's bedroom and jumped on top of his adoptive father. Ron cursed loudly, and jumped out of bed. He grumbled about having to wake up so early, but was obviously excited about Sirius going off to Hogwarts. He had been awaiting it for almost eleven years, and couldn't wait for him to go off, even if it would be lonely at his house. He recalled his first day of Hogwarts, leaving home excited, but getting on the train almost reluctantly, only to make friends with his future best friend, one of the most famous wizards alive—Harry Potter. He was sure Sirius would make good friends, and enjoy Hogwarts while he could.

Making their way down to breakfast, Sirius flung questions at Ron about Hogwarts, trying to learn as much as he could before getting there.

"So what does Hogwarts look like?" he questioned eagerly.

Ron sighed, "We've gone over this plenty of times, and last I heard it hasn't changed."

"Ok, well what are the professors like?" Sirius asked.

"Well, be careful around Headmistress McGonagall because even though she knows you, you won't get special treatment. Percy, your uncle teaches history, and you know all about his short temper," Sirius nodded. "Filch is still caretaker," Ron continued, "And will do anything to be able to give you detention. To give you something against him, he is a squib, and is very embarrassed that he can't do magic while in a school with children who can. Professor Flitwick teaches charms, and it is easy to stay on his good side. You can get away with a lot in his class, and you should be able to easily keep your grades up with him. Hagrid is the gamekeeper and also teaches Care of Magical Creatures, which you won't be able to take until your third year. If you need to talk to someone, or want to know something, Hagrid's your man. He'll help you with anything if you need it," Ron grinned remembering his many experiences with the half-giant.

"Professor Krum you should treat with the utmost respect, as he referees the Quidditch games, and you don't want him against you. He'll take care of you in Potions, because he was close with Hermione and your father. He'll also be glad to teach you a new Quidditch move if you want. Madam Pince the librarian is an old hag. She's always yelling at you for something. Anyway, she'll help you if you need books, or information on something. If you are anything like me or your father you will get to know Madam Pomfrey very well. If you have any medical problems go see her, but I assure you she will pester you about being 'just like your father' and 'always getting in trouble'," Ron smiled remembering her worried face fussing about him and Harry. "Teaching Herbology, which I don't think should be required, is Professor Neville. If you have problems in his class, which if you're like me, you will, ask him for some advice. We are very close friends, and have been since fifth year. If you have questions about anything, or need to talk to someone about problems he'll be there for you. Tonks is teaching transfiguration, and she's good friends with my mum, as well as me. She'll take it pretty easy on you and will help you with your homework if you need it. The DADA teacher as you already know is your godfather, Remus Lupin. He's also the Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmaster, and because I know he is very friendly with you, I know you can trust him no matter what."

"So pretty much all of the teachers will be there for me if I need help?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I never realized how much support you would have. You'll be able to get away with pretty much anything. I wish it was like this when I went to Hogwarts. Imagine everything we could have done," Ron's eyes glazed over.

"Wow, these will be the best years of my life!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I'm sure they will be. Just remember that you still have to do your schoolwork, and if you don't, McGonagall will tell your professors to tighten down on you. If you need me, feel free to owl me. Now eat your breakfast, because we have to go soon."

Finally they were able to leave to go to King's Cross. Ron had been able to hire a Ministry car to pick them up for Sirius's first day of school. All the way over Sirius was bouncing with excitement. He couldn't sit still, and as they pulled into the station he was ecstatic. Ron put a hand on his shoulder and Sirius grinned up at him.

"This is some of your money, to spend on candy, or whatever else you want," Ron held out a small bag containing wizard money.

"Thanks," Sirius replied and pocketed the bag.

Both of them got out and Ron retrieved a stray luggage cart. He helped Sirius pick up his trunk, and picked up Godric who he had named after Godric Gryffindor because he wanted to be in Gryffindor. He hoped he wouldn't have to change it because he was sorted into a different house. He put the cage on top of his trunk and they started out into the station after thanking and paying the driver. Ron led him through to the wall between stations nine and ten. There were some other kids with trunks waiting for the right time to go. Sirius noticed how they ran at the wall, and worried for the first time what would happen if it didn't work. Ron reassured him, "Just run through it with me. It won't hurt a bit. Let's go on three—one, two, three!"

They both ran at the wall pushing their carts, and as they passed into Platform 9¾ and saw the Hogwarts Express gleaming in the sunlight Sirius thought he would explode as his anticipation finally ended. He was here. He noticed his Uncle Bill and cousins and he ran over with Ron following him. Bill noticed and bent down for a hug. "Wow, it's your first day! Riley and Sam are already on board," He nodded at the two redheads with their heads sticking out of a compartment window waving. Sirius waved back at his cousins.

"I can't wait!" exclaimed Sirius. He hugged his grandma, Bill and Ron and asked, "Can I go now?"

Ron was proudly standing over him and answered, "Just a second. I hope you have lots of fun and follow in your father's footsteps."

"And get good grades and stay out of trouble," Mrs. Weasley added on proudly.

"I will," answered Sirius, "I love you. Bye!" He yelled as he carried his things onto the train. He walked through the train looking for a compartment, stopping to say hi to his cousins.

"You're definitely a Gryffindor!"

"Looks like a troublemaker that one does."

"We better teach him well to continue the legacy," the twins told him.

Sirius stood there with his head quickly bouncing back and forth between the two. They always had to talk like that. They must have learned it from their uncles. He continued in the direction they had pointed him and encountered several lost faces like his own, and he knew he was lucky he already knew some people here. He saw a boy with brown hair that looked his age and joined him in the compartment. He lifted his trunk, and put Godric down on the seat next to him. The boy stared with amazement at the owl.

"Wow, you have an owl? I wanted one, but dad told me they were too expensive."

"Well my uncle got him for me because he wants me to owl him a lot."

A tall black boy with cornrows peered into the window of the compartment. Sirius got up and opened the door. The boy was smiling and looked friendly.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Jordan," said the boy and reached out his hand.

"Hi Tyler, I'm Sirius Potter," replied Sirius.

"Wow!" both boys gasped. Tyler said with amazement, "My dad, Lee Jordan was friends with your dad and my mom played Quidditch on the same team as your dad. He was a few years older than him. You look a lot like him."

"I know, I've heard a lot of stories about your father and my uncles Fred and George. They were great friends and troublemakers.

"I'm Keith Finnegan. My dad was in your dad's dormitory, and my mum was in the same year. I can't believe that I'm meeting the son of the man that defeated You-Know-Who," said the boy who had been sitting quietly in the corner.

"You can say Voldemort now that he's dead," said Sirius, "You won't die." He grinned at Keith. "I've heard a lot about Seamus. I hope we can all be in Gryffindor. I can't believe that all of our parents knew each other."

"Yeah, I guess it's a small world."

At that moment the train lurched and began to leave the station. The three boys pushed to the window and waved at their families until rounding the corner. All three of the boys sat down, and began to talk about Quidditch, and what they hoped Hogwarts would be like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sirius climbed on the same train, in the same fashion as Ron had more than eighteen years ago Ron's heart jumped as he pictured being with Harry and Hermione. He was positive that Sirius would love Hogwarts as he had, and would have a good time. It seemed as if he had already made friends, and as the train pulled away he saw his smiling face along with two other boys waving enthusiastically back at him. After the train had pulled away he choked and felt a pang of sadness at losing the thing that mattered most to him now, even if it was just for a few months. He looked around at several of the other parents chatting and realized that he knew a lot of them. There was Cho, Zabini, Susan Bones, Lee Jordan and Seamus. He started towards Seamus when he spotted Lavender and ducked away, still embarrassed about his sixth year. He briefly talked about work with Roger Davies and Oliver Wood, who both became professional Quidditch players. He finally reached Seamus and greeted him with a punch on the shoulder.

"Hey Seamus, how's life?" Ron asked, because he hadn't seen him since his wedding to Susan Bones.

"Pretty good, it's Keith's first day of school, and it looks as if our sons have already made friends. What have you been up to?"

"Well I've been announcing some Quidditch games, but mostly taking care of Sirius. It'll be weird without a little kid running around the house screaming. I hope he has as much fun as we did."

"Yep, those were the good old days when we didn't have to work. Sorry that I can't talk much longer, I promised Susan I would take her to lunch, but you can owl or floo anytime. It was nice seeing you though."

"Yeah, tell Susan hi for me."

With that, Ron joined a nearby discussion explaining to some muggle parents what magic was and things. Enjoying himself immensely, he learned about how his classmates were doing in life. He promised to owl most of them, and now he realized why his mother would stop in Diagon Alley and have long boring discussions with people from school. After saying his last goodbye, he apparated to the Burrow for dinner with his mother and brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius had a great ride to Hogwarts. After departing the station, he and his new friends talked and had a grand time. When the snack cart went by, Sirius bought a bunch of candy, not only for the train, but for eating at Hogwarts too. He had plenty of money left over. The three friends decided to wander the train and look for other people in their year. Across from them there were a few girls that introduced themselves as Emily Zabini, Melissa Warrington, and Mia Franklin. They also met two boys in the corridor named Ryan Flint and Matthew Hill. They talked about which houses they wanted to be in, and about the Quidditch World Cup. They invited the boys to their compartment where they met three other boys as well, and happily played with joke items they brought along. After Keith was turned into a squirrel, they moved on and found a girl sitting in a compartment all by herself gazing out the window sadly. As Keith and Tyler walked on Sirius knocked on the compartment door. The girl looked up as Sirius stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Sirius, how're you?"

"I'm Andrea Wilson."

"Are you excited for school?"

"Yes, but I don't know anything about wizards."

"Oh, you're a muggle-born. Well I'll help you around. One of my father's best friends was muggle-born. She was the smartest witch in her year."

"Wow, everyone seemed like they already knew some magic."

"Well some of us know a little, but not much. If you don't know any now, I'm sure you will really soon. And even the wizarding kids are nervous and don't know what Hogwarts is like. I've heard lot of stories about it though," Andrea's eyes filled with wonder. "It's a big castle next to a huge lake with a giant squid. In the castle there is a great hall where everybody eats, and a bunch of classrooms. Then there are Common Rooms where each house goes, and dormitories where you sleep. I've heard that all the teachers are really friendly, and everything's really fun."

"That's amazing. I can't wait until I can do magic. I never really believed in magic, I mean, I used to believe in Santa, the Easter Bunny and other 'magical' creatures, but that was when I was younger. It was quite a shock when my mum, dad, and I received a letter asking me to go to a magical school. At first they thought it was some sort of a prank, but we got in touch with a wizarding family, and they proved to us that magic was real."

"I think that would be odd. Thinking that something didn't exist, having so called proof, and then have somebody break it to you that magic is real." Sirius was interrupted by the compartment door being slid open loudly. He and Andrea glanced up at the intruder. Sirius relaxed, it was only Keith. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to barge in on you guys. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He said, and winked at Sirius. Sirius just scowled at Keith.

"I don't believe that we've met yet." Andrea said.

"No, we haven't. I'm Keith."

"I'm Andrea; it's nice to meet you." Andrea said, and extended a hand. They shook hand s and Keith turned to Sirius.

"Tyler said that you're cousin dropped by to say that we are nearing Hogwarts and that we should change into our robes soon. See you later." Sirius waited until Keith was gone before telling Andrea about the different houses. When he looked out the window he could see Hogwarts.

"I'll see you later; I have to change into my robes. Maybe we'll be in the same house." Sirius said with a small smile. "Thanks for keeping me company. I'll catch you around."

Back in his compartment Sirius pulled his robes over his muggle clothes and dug out his wand from his trunk.

By the time he was done changing they could see the mighty castle close up. It was indeed as grand as Ron had said it was. There was light pouring out into the night through the many windows. There was enough light that he could make out a large body of water. It was the lake that the squid lived in, Sirius noticed. He couldn't wait until he had the chance to see the great squid. Maybe if he was lucky he would see the squid as he went across the lake in a boat, like all the first years did.

For the last few minutes Sirius, Keith and Tyler talked about the castle. In mid conversation the train pulled into the station and the doors opened to admit the students out into the night. Sirius and the others grabbed all their stuff and got out of the Hogwarts Express. At first they weren't sure where they were to go, until they saw a large man that was as tall as one and a half grown men and as thick as three. He was swinging a lantern and yelling "Firs' years o'er 'ere!"

Sirius realized that this must be Hagrid, his father's friend. He strolled over and Hagrid peered down at him. "Why, you're jus' like your dad. Look exactly like 'im."

Sirius blushed, but he was also proud that he looked like his father that he had never known. "That's what everyone who knew my dad says when they meet me!" Sirius yelled back over the noise the crowd was making.

"Well, it's true." Hagrid said with a grin. Already Sirius was beginning to like the half giant. "Well, I be'er be goin' now. Don' wanna be late." Hagrid said to Sirius and then he told all the first years top follow him and each get into a boat with three other people.

Sirius found Keith and Tyler again. "Let's get a boat." Keith suggested. They all agreed. When Keith and Sirius were already in and Tyler was about to push off they were stopped by a girl calling "Hey, Sirius! Can I come with you guys?"

Sirius looked the girl and realized it was Andrea. He glanced at his friends and they nodded. "Sure, come and join us."

They waited while Andrea clumsily got into the boat. When she was in Tyler pushed off and hopped in, tipping the boat slightly to the left side. They all grabbed a paddle and started rowing in the direction that Hagrid was going.

"So, Sirius how do you know Hagrid?" Tyler asked.

"Well, that was the first time that I've ever met him," Sirius answered. "He used to be friends with my dad and mum, along with all their friends. I've never met him though. Why?"

"Oh I was just interested by the way that you talked to him, you were just so at ease. It seemed like you had know each other for a while." Tyler said, answering his question.

"Oh."

"Ah, looks like we're here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dropping Sirius off, Ron had done some paperwork for work. While he was working on it he couldn't help think about what would be happening to Sirius now. He decided to take a break, as he was barely getting any work done.

When he looked out the window he saw that the sun was almost done setting. He thought to his self Sirius must be almost there now. Ron worried about him. Had he made friends? Did he have any enemies yet? He knew that he should really stop worrying about Sirius. He would be fine he reassured himself. He was still worried though.

Ron went in to eat dinner. He decided on chili. He used magic to cook it and then to cool it off. When it was finished Ron ate. It was good, his favorite meal. He felt lonely though. His house felt so lonely. He was used to having company, and it just felt odd to be on his own.

When Ron finished his Chili he decided on an early bed time. He knew that there was no point in going to bed so early though. He knew that he would not be able to sleep very much. He lay there for hours until finally sleep came to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first years were waiting just outside of the great hall. They all were pacing, they were so nervous. "Why won't they just let us get sorted instead of making us wait?" Tyler said.

Sirius shrugged. Professor Lupin came, answering the boys question and leading the boys into the great hall, making all of the children gasp as they saw the four long tables lined with faces eager to see the new additions to the school. Candles floated above their heads, and when Sirius looked up he realized the ceiling was the same dark, starry night that he had just seen outside. He followed the man leading him and stood waiting for his name to be called.

When all the first years were crammed into the room the sorting began with the hat singing a great song that rhymes really well about houses being united, but this author will abstain from writing a poem that would inevitably cause you physical and psychological ailments. Soon after the song, the hat began sorting the students.

"Alfonso, Brian," called Professor Lupin. The small, chubby blond boy waddled up to the hat and soon after the hat's booming voice screamed "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Rich" A skinny little boy with short black hair put the hat on and grinned as it yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" and he joined what looked like his older brother.

It was rather boring and Sirius just wanted them to sort him. He wondered what he would be sorted into. He really wanted Gryffindor, and so did all of his new friends. He cheered as Tyler and Keith were both sorted into Gryffindor and as the list got closer to his name his palms got sweatier. Finally his name was called and as the students quieted and stood to try to get a glimpse of Harry Potter's son, he sat on the chair and put the hat on. He was wondering what would happen when he heard a voice in his ear.

_Wow, it seems like I have already sorted you. You're just like your namesake, but you have your father's sense and your mother's love. I see lots of cunning that will result in lots of pranks, loyalty to your friends, smarts, and the courage to try new things. You're a tough one to place. I doubt Ravenclaw is the place for you, as your studies will not be taken as seriously-_

The voice laughed and then continued. _–and Hufflepuff has different priorities than you would like. Like your father you would do well in Slytherin, but with that Weasley blood you have to be a_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius removed the hat and followed the roar of his new housemates as they congratulated him. After exchanging high-fives with his cousins he found a seat next to Keith and Tyler, making sure to leave a space for Andrea if she joined Gryffindor as well. As he listened and watched the rest of the sorting his nervousness returned when Andrea was called. He really wanted to be friends with her, and he thought that the best way that could happen was if she was sorted into Gryffindor. She sat on the stool with the hat on for what seemed like forever. Finally the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and she joined his table. Sirius grinned and gestured for her to sit in the spot he had saved for her next to him. She was obviously pleased that she knew someone, and that she had been put in what she had been told by Sirius was the 'best house'. The both watched one of the girls from the train was called up.

"Zabini, Emily," called Professor Lupin as the last first year made her way to the hat. The dark skinned girl made her way to Slytherin, ending the sorting ceremony.

A woman at the faculty table stood, and immediately the room quieted and Sirius knew this was the headmaster Ron had talked about. She held herself with a commanding air and Sirius knew that she wasn't someone to mess around with. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The house elves have created a magnificent dinner, and I don't want to get our dinners cold, so enjoy!" she said with a smile.

The food suddenly appeared, startling Sirius and the other first years. His mouth water as he piled steak, mashed potatoes, and carrots on his plate and filled his goblet with pumpkin juice. The food was delicious and his stomach was soon full. He looked down the table and saw many faces like his, content after all the food, and happy to be back with friends. He asked the older boy across from his about Quidditch at Hogwarts and was rewarded by a long conversation about the last few years. He learned that the boy, Casey Wood was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and a sixth year. The tall muscular boy was excited to learn that his father had captained the team with Harry Potter, this boy's father. He soon introduced Sirius to his friends Billy Prewett, Tyler's sister Sage Jordan, and Theo Belby who were all on last year's Quidditch team and acknowledging Riley and Sam who had also been on the team.

As dessert appeared, Sirius took a small slice of peach pie, and turned the staff table and he recognized Hagrid who winked, Lupin who nodded, and Percy who saw him, but intentionally ignored him. He saw a short balding man with a huge grin having a pleasant conversation with Headmistress McGonagall. There was a man sitting next to Lupin with ragged hair and a crooked nose that slouched as he spoke. Sirius assumed this was the famous Professor Krum. There was an empty spot and then Professor Longbottom, who grinned widely when he saw his old friend's son looking his way. Sirius grinned back, recalling stories of his clumsiness and experiences with his father. There were several other teachers, but none that he recognized, and he assumed that Tonks was the missing teacher. She was always nice to him and would give him chocolate frogs when she came over to talk to Ron.

Now as plates were emptied and benches pushed back from the table, satisfied faces looked back up towards McGonagall. She stood and gave a longer speech this time, "Once again we have all returned to Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest, as its name suggests, is still off limits. Filch reminds me to tell you that using magic in the hallways is strictly off limits. Now for all you first years, we have a house point system, and this takes accomplishments and punishments into account. You will have points added for your successes and points taken away for disrespecting the rules or professors. Also, there are several banned items, and if you wish to check the list, it is listed all the way down the corridor near Filch's office." She glanced at Riley and Sam, and Riley lifted a hand and made a surprised and innocent face.

"Anyway, students should be in their common rooms by their respective curfews, and walking the halls at night is not allowed. Prefects will lead students to their houses. I hope we all have wonderful years. Good night."

She sat down as students rose and filed out of the doors to their houses. Sirius stood with the rest of the Gryffindor first years and followed a voice yelling "Gryffindor students, this way!"

They wandered up several staircases and past lots of enchanted paintings that were pointing, laughing and talking. As they started up one staircase it left its place and moved, frightening the first years, but making the upperclassmen laugh. They went along many more corridors and up more staircases Sirius wondered if he would ever be able to go anywhere in this castle, but was relieved to see similar looks on the faces of his classmates. Finally, they reached a painting of an old fat lady, and the Prefects stopped. They confidently told her "Cobblestones," and the portrait swung open to reveal an immense room with red and gold everywhere. There were lots of plush couches and armchairs, as well as a great fireplace with a huge, comforting fire blazing away. As the Prefects explained the password and where their dormitories were Sirius took in the whole scene.

There were two large staircases, and a balcony overlooking the room at the top of each staircase. There were chess sets, and plenty of room to work on homework. When one of the Prefects led him to his dormitory he was glad to see that his trunk and Godric were there. The room had several identical beds. He looked out his window at the black night and sat on his bed suddenly realizing how tired he was. He let Godric out and introduced himself to the four boys he hadn't already met. There was a short boy named Theo, a regular sized blond boy who introduced himself as Ted, a chubby red-headed boy named Rufus, and a really tall, fair boy with light brown hair named Dalton.

Keith and Tyler both sat quietly before becoming involved in their conversation about what they expected classes to be like. The boys talked until Rufus fell asleep, causing all of the other boys to laugh and realize how tired they were. As Sirius changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed he wondered if Andrea had made friends too. His thoughts then turned to Ron, and then to his parents and their experiences at Hogwarts. Then he fell asleep, mind drifting into a deep sleep, dreaming of his classes tomorrow.

A/N: I hope that wasn't too long. Should I write longer chapters or shorter? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter might seem kind of long, but it's his first day. Thanks for reading this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When his alarm went off his eyes slowly opened to see the deep red curtains surrounding him. As his eyelids fluttered to adjust to the light, he wiped the sleep from his eyes, remembering where he was. He sat up and pulled back the curtain as several other boys did the same. He swung his legs out of the warm blankets and winced as they came in contact with the cool air. He smiled at Tyler who was tangled in the curtains of his four-poster. When he got up and his feet came in contact with the wooden floor he groaned, thinking of what it would be like in the winter.

He changed into his school robes quietly, not wanting to break the silence that engulfed the room. Looking in the mirror he tried to flatten his hair, but gave up. Then glancing at his friends, who were all waiting for someone to say something and give them permission to go he nodded, and they broke into chatter. As they reached the common room Riley and Sam popped up from a couch.

"Hiya Sirius!"

"How's my little fluff haired friend doing on his first day of Hogwarts?" Riley said, pinching his cheek.

"Do we have to show our little solemn potter where to go?" asked Sam.

"I think so," agreed Riley with a wink.

Sirius groaned, but knew if he wanted to get to breakfast these two were his best bet. He hesitantly followed them, knowing that they weren't ones to skip a meal.

"We wouldn't mislead our dear little cousin, or lock him in a broom cupboard on his first day," Sam said with a gleam in his eye before turning to whisper to Riley loudly. "You know that one on the abandoned second floor corridor looks pretty comfortable and undisturbed."

Riley grinned down at Sirius and ruffled his hair. Sirius looked up at him and rolled his eyes with annoyance. He was still following them like an untrusting dog being led to a vet. He was ready at a moments warning to take off if the twins tried to grab him, and that was how he entered the Great Hall. Riley and Sam both grabbed him from behind and threw him in through the doors backwards with Sirius fighting to get back out until he realized where he was, and blushed in embarrassment as both of the twins stood laughing at him. With his head down he made his way past the other tables, who hade turned to see what the commotion was about and had been rewarded with a detailed description of what had happened by the twins, and toward the Gryffindor table and sat next to Andrea still red-faced.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked, ignoring Riley and Sam's taunts.

"Pretty well," he replied, finally regaining his pride, "Did you make lots of new friends?"

"Yeah, there are some nice girls, but most of them already knew each other. There're three that are already gossiping frantically," she nodded towards three blonds whispering and pointing at a few Ravenclaws as they walked past. "Then there's another girl who's pretty quiet. She should have been put in Hufflepuff because she's always talking about feelings. It gets really annoying though, the other girls were gossiping and she stood up and yelled 'I'm going somewhere where people don't talk about other people behind their backs,'" Andrea said this part in a high, squeaky voice and Sirius burst out laughing. She continued, "Then she stormed out of our dormitory and when we found her she was sitting by herself in a corner of the Gryffindor common room talking to herself about 'at her old school, people were respectful of others and spent the day chasing rainbows and licking lollipops.' She didn't even notice us after that."

"Wow, that's hilarious," Sirius said with tears in his eyes, "We have some characters in our dormitory too," He indicated his friends who had challenged each other into a contest trying to stuff the most sausages in their mouth at a time. "There's Keith and Tyler, who I think you've met," both of them grinned at her and a sausage popped out of Tyler's mouth causing all of them to burst into fits of laughter and spitting sausages back onto their plates.

When they had calmed down, Sirius continued to make the introductions, "The short kid there is Theo-" Sirius winced as he got kicked under the table. Sirius looked back at him with a shocked expression, "I didn't know you could reach that far!" Before Theo could reply Sirius continued, "I'm sure he'll grow. He's muggle-born too, and he skis, or whatever that muggle sport is. That good-looking young man to my right is Dalton, who enjoys playing Quidditch under the moonlight, and winning over girl's hearts with his dashing smile-" Sirius stopped briefly as Dalton cuffed him in the back of his head. "Anyway, my man Ted is good with the ladies, but boy does he need a haircut. And Rufus, well, he's Rufus. He has many special talents including a great sense of smell when he's looking for food."

Andrea smiled at all of them as Sirius introduced her, "This gorgeous young lady is Andrea, as you might have guessed by her stunning looks." Sirius paused as he waited for her retaliation which never came. "She's muggle-born, but I'm sure she'll pick up on magic fast. She's very intelligent and you can't hide much from her."

Andrea interrupted his monologue, "So, can you tell us about your adventure this morning?" she asked. Sirius blushed, but stayed quiet. "Riley, Sam, can you tell us about Sirius's little experience coming to breakfast?"

"I would be delighted to. But first I must ask what the name of the most beautiful girl in this room is," Riley said flirtatiously.

"Don't bother Riley, she's already little Sirikinn's girlfriend, not to mention three years younger than you," Sam shot in.

Andrea replied bravely, but a little reddened, "My name is Andrea, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"See Sam, she's pleased to make my acquaintance, and that's more than your girlfriend has said," taunted Riley.

"You're jealous because I'm the good-looking twin," Sam stated.

"You're both about as handsome as a rat's ass," Sirius declared, quieting both.

"So anyway, about this morning," Riley started, glaring at Sirius, "Poor little Sirius couldn't find the Great Hall for breakfast, so he followed the most brilliant people to find the breakfast hall. Being the good cousins that we are, we found it would be courteous of us to direct him through the doors of the hall. I'm not sure if Ron whacked him on the head too many times, but he seemed to think we would shove him in a closet. Needless to say, when we ever so politely showed him the way in, our cousin showed off his superb ability to embarrass himself. He desperately was clawing at us and trying to escape the certain death that would await him while eating breakfast. His reaction speed was at an all-time low and when it finally sunk in that he was in the Great Hall, he had already attracted the attention of half of the school. Of course, he had to make the perfect entrance for his first day of school."

At this moment, McGonagall stood and announced the order of which the students would receive their schedules. As she finished explaining where each house would meet their head of house to discuss their classes, Sirius burped loudly, causing heads to turn, sniggering at the boy.

"To reassure you, the house elves consider saying 'thank you' a much superior compliment than a burp, Mister Potter." McGonagall said.

"And a perfect exit," Sam retorted as McGonagall dismissed them.

The Gryffindors left, this time following Sage, Tyler's third year sister, who they all trusted more than Riley and Sam. When they were climbing a staircase Sage had quietly mentioned a step that grabs your foot. Rufus was unfortunately trailing behind them breathing heavily, not used to the unavoidable exercise that Hogwarts students had to partake in that involved climbing what seemed like an endless amount of staircases. As Rufus made his way up the stairs one by one, and when he tried to lift one of his feet he toppled over on his front. The rest of his friends had already reached the corridor that connected to the top of the staircase and as soon as Theo had stepped onto the corridor the staircase shifted, flinging Rufus into the railing squealing loudly. His friends had just noticed him and were yelling for him to calm down as they ran to the new top of the staircase.

When they had made it to him, Rufus was sweating heavily and very scared of the stairway. They picked their way back up the stairs noting to themselves to watch out for that step next time. They finally arrived at Professor Lupin's office just in time. When Sirius was called him they sat down in chairs facing each other. Lupin just sat gazing at his godson before starting.

"Another Sirius at Hogwarts…" Lupin started, "You look just like Harry and James. I just want you to know that if you ever need help you can always come to me. I hope you have a great time here at Hogwarts. If you ever need to talk, or need something I'll be here. I'm not just your teacher, I am also your godfather, and I will treat you like that outside of school. So for your classes this year, you will be in all of the required classes with your Gryffindors." He tapped a piece of parchment with his wand and his classes appeared. "Good luck and I'll see you tomorrow in your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

Glancing down, Sirius skimmed his classes. Today he would usually have DADA first, but because the students had to get their schedules he had charms first, then Herbology, lunch, and Double Transfiguration. He had to wait until tomorrow for his first flying lesson, as well as DADA, Potions, Astronomy, and the dreaded History of Magic. He had an hour lunch break every day, and some days he had a free period or long breaks. Breakfast ends at 8:30 on school days, but you can eat as early as 6:30. Most days Sirius had classes from 8:30 to 4:00, but once a week he had classes from 9:00 to 5:15. Lunch time varied times, but dinner was always 6:00 to 7:30. On weekends, all of the students were expected to be at dinner at 6:00 sharp, but the breakfast and lunch times were flexible. At this moment Sirius swore to himself to never take this paper out of his robes, because he would never remember the schedule. Getting from class to class wouldn't be the hard part, because he traveled with his whole house, but after breaks, when he had nobody to direct him. Between this and actually physically finding his classes, he was wondering how he would make it through his first week of school.

When Andrea finally came (She was always the last called because of her last name) Sirius wandered back to his room to get his materials. After he found his things he, Andrea, Dalton, and Tyler were all standing right outside of the portrait and staring blankly at their schedules, when a voice shouted in their ears, "Why are you standing there stupidly? You should be in class filling your empty heads! You couldn't find a better time to stand around and chat could you? But then again I wouldn't put it past you to suddenly decide to skip class only to talk about Quidditch."

Sirius spun around to see who was yelling at them so rudely only to come face to face with one of the Fat Lady's friends. "Um, guys I think now would be an excellent time to go to charms class," Sirius said.

"Yeah, I agree," said Tyler who was still in shock.

They headed off in the direction they thought Charms was in. "We only have five minutes to get to class," said Andrea glancing at a clock, "We should get moving."

They all agreed and headed off to look for charms. "It's about time we found this place!" Tyler panted. "Why do they have to make it so hard for us to find class? Can't they just give us a map or something?"

Andrea rolled her eyes at the two boys. "Oh come on, we're late enough as it is! I'd prefer not to have detention on my very first day at Hogwarts."

Yet again Sirius found himself being dragged into a room. All heads in the class turned to them. "Um, is this the charms classroom?" Sirius asked the students who were at least sixteen. When nobody answered Sirius looked up to see his uncle scowling down at him. "One moment please," Percy told his class, "I have to deal with the scum who interrupted my class."

Sirius backed out of the class room quickly, and as soon as he was through the doors they were flung shut and locked. He looked at his friends and they started off down the corridor. Andrea reluctantly decided to ask a painting of an old man where to go, and it was apparent that she was about to plug her ears when the man agreed, and led them, jumping from picture frame to picture frame.

When at last they had reached the classroom, others were still making their way in, but the rest of the Gryffindor boys weren't there yet. They sat at a desk, and looked down at the desk, not sure what to expect. After scouring the room for the teacher their eyes finally locked on an old, short, balding man. He sort of waddled up to students, welcoming them to Hogwarts. Sirius couldn't help but grin as the man's bushy white eyebrows shot up while he was talking to some Ravenclaw girls. The combination of his eyebrows and his fluffy, pure white mane framing his wrinkled face set the whole lot of Gryffindors into fits of laughter. Dalton said something about Flitwick's mother cheating on her husband with a house-elf, and Sirius agreed that he probably wasn't that far off. Soon after Keith, Theo, Ted, and Rufus showed up, Professor Flitwick started the lesson.

"Welcome to Charms," He started in his unnaturally squeaky voice and giving a red-faced Sirius a glare as he stuffed his fist in his mouth to muffle his laughter. "I know most of you haven't ever cast a spell before, so your first year will start off slowly as you master the basics. Charms are used to make an object behave in a way that is unnatural for the object. For example, I can make things dance," he pointed his wand at a book and the students watched as the book dance around, "I can pick things up," Sirius squirmed as he rose over the class who were all watching him amusement on their faces, "and I can do many other things."

He set Sirius back down, and he began checking that all of his body parts were still intact while his face still wore a shocked expression. He continued this talk for the rest of the class showing them the importance of saying the spell correctly and doing the accurate wand movements. He also pointed out that a well-chosen charm could easily triumph over a curse. Through the rest of the class Sirius was watching the little man intently, and when it was over he had a headache from trying to follow the man's movements as he zipped around the classroom.

When the class was over they had fifteen minutes to find Herbology which they knew was outside. As they slowly made their way down to the greenhouses they discussed their first class.

"Did you see him? He looked like a mad midget, and his hair was all poofy. I bet he hasn't grown since he was four, considering his voice," Sirius mocked his high voice.

"Yeah Sirius, but not as high as your voice was after he levitated you," Dalton joked.

Sirius made a face and before he could say anything Theo cut in, "Yeah, he sure showed you the power of charms. You'd better stay on the munchkin's good side."

They all laughed, but Sirius was still red as they walked down the steps towards the greenhouses. Andrea was still more comfortable with the guys, and Sirius didn't mind her company. She was nice, and Sirius felt like it was sort of his duty to introduce her to the wizarding world.

When they reached the greenhouses they were greeted by Professor Longbottom. He had dirt down his front, and his hands were covered in dirt. He had obviously just been working in his greenhouse, but his face lit up when he saw Sirius. He examined the boy while introducing himself, and found that he looked a lot like Harry, but was better built, probably because he had been cared for as a child. He seemed to be very confident for a first year, and he was the one making introductions, and small talk. He reminded Neville of Ginny too, because of his casual manner of conversation, where Harry hadn't been so open.

When class began, Professor Longbottom introduced himself and his class, "Welcome to your first Herbology class. I'm your Professor Longbottom, but you can call me Neville. Herbology this year will deal with only safe plants, but through the years we will end up working with more dangerous and violent plants. I know you all are wondering how a plant is violent, but I'm sure you will learn in time. Plants have many uses…"

After a few minutes of listening, Sirius got a little bored of the professor's speech. He looked around the greenhouse at the many different types of plants with flowers, thorns, and many different colors. He wasn't the only one who was intrigued with the other plants. Theo reached out to one of the plants and one of the tendrils grabbed his finger, but let go when he jumped back. Then when he reached back the second time Ted noticed, and slapped his hand away as well as glaring at him.

Sirius liked the set-up of the classroom because the tables were all laid out in a circle around the huge table in the center where there was a huge assortment of plants. Plants, mostly the ones that climb up walls were growing around the outside of the classroom too. There were no chairs, because they would be standing up to work. It was dirty, and Sirius noted to wear one of his spare robes for this class. It was also warm, and he was working up a sweat.

Towards the end of the class they were able to start actually working. The work was simple enough, and Sirius enjoyed being able to talk with his friends while working to repot the Rayfizzle plants which were entering their third stage of plant life before developing into a full plant. The grinded roots were used for some potion use once the plants had matured.

By the time Sirius was done with repotting he was ready for lunch and his stomach grumbled loudly which caused some of the Hufflepuff girls next to him to giggle. Sirius shot them a look, and they quickly quieted. Professor Longbottom excused them and Sirius saw him looking at him strangely again. He dropped back and walked with the professor to lunch.

"Professor?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Neville replied.

"I was wondering how you were," Sirius asked looking concerned.

"Fine, a little hungry," he replied.

"No," Sirius said, "I know you and my parents were friends, and Ron hasn't ever been the same since that night. People were most concerned about Ron, and my grandma, but I know you were affected too. I just want to ask how you're coping with things because I never knew my parents and know that you did."

Professor Longbottom looked down and saw that like Harry, Sirius was very mature for his age. He wiped his brow with his sleeve and replied, "Well…I went to the Yule Ball with Ginny—as friends of course, and Harry and Hermione always stood up for me. Sometimes I dream that night never happened, and that your parents are still here, but I always have to wake up. I don't know what'll happen next sometimes. My best friends are dead, and sometimes life doesn't seem worth living. Now I see you, and honestly you look so much like your father, I feel like I'm reliving my childhood."

Sirius looked up at him and knew that he had gone through the same thing as Ron and maybe more difficult. Ron had his family's support, as well as him to pull him through his tough times. His professor's parents had been tortured when he was little and were killed when the Death Eaters attacked St. Mungos. The man's lifelong dreams of living in happiness with his best friends had ended abruptly that night. He whispered, "I'm sorry," as they walked up the stairs to the entrance hall, "Maybe we can talk more later."

He caught up with his friends who were loudly telling Riley and Sam about his experience in Charms. Sirius made a face at all of them and proceeded into an embarrassing story involving Riley and Sam. "Two years ago my Uncle Bill," he started, "Brought home this manikin, fake people that muggles dress with clothing and left it in a chair. When he got back from wherever he went, he saw Riley practicing his sweet talk on it. He even named it Bethany after one of his friends he fancied. 'Oh Bethany, your eyes are so blue, and I just want to run my fingers through your hair,'" Sirius mocked. "Bill decided to let him continue, and cast a concealing charm on himself and crept into the room. Riley started making out with it, and Sam ran in yelling at Riley to get off 'Jennifer' and that she was his. They began fighting over it and pulling it between each other. Soon after, 'Bethany' or 'Jennifer' had their head torn off in the brawl. Bill decided this was the best time to reveal himself and neither boy would talk to him for a week because of their embarrassment."

During the story the whole Gryffindor table had quieted and were all listening, as well as a few of the Ravenclaws. When Sirius mentioned the names two girls blushed, and both Sam and Riley hid their heads. By the end of the story both of their necks were Gryffindor red, and they were oddly quiet for the remainder of the day.

Sirius had transfiguration after and was excited to see Tonks. He changed after lunch, and was able to get a Prefect to lead him to the Transfiguration classroom with Andrea, Keith, and Tyler. When they got there Sirius recognized the middle-aged woman with pink hair in braids whom was like an aunt to him. He got a hug and some questions about how things were going which he quickly answered before he introduced his friends. She smiled as she met each one, and Sirius noticed she had relaxed and looked better now that she was teaching. He liked her because she always treated him like an adult, and wasn't afraid to talk to him about his parents. Soon after Sirius finished describing his first day, class began and they filed into the seats.

"Transfiguration is complex and can be very dangerous. In charms you bewitch items to do things they wouldn't normally do. However, in transfiguration you change the actual object. You can animate inanimate objects and vice versa." She flicked he wand and suddenly the table in front of Theo, Dalton, Ted, and Rufus became a cow. It mooed and stuck its nose in Dalton's face. Dalton gasped slightly and whispered something that sounded like a plea for his life. Tonks quickly transfigured it back and Dalton looked relieved.

"Some people become Animagus," Tonks caught Sirius's eye and they both smiled, "Which means they can turn into animals at will. This is very complicated and should not be tried. It is illegal for people to become and Animagus without notifying ministry officials and you might imagine the difficulties that would occur if anyone could do this. Your headmistress is an Animagus and can transform into an Animagus. I however am not one, but I happen to be a Metamorphmagus. Does anyone besides Sirius know what a Metamorphmagus is?"

Ted raised his hand, "Isn't it where you can change appearances at will?"

Tonks smiled, "Yes, I was born with the ability to change what I look like." With everyone watching intently she concentrated and her hair disappeared and her nose grew into a pig snout. Everyone laughed, and she changed into a mirror image of McGonagall and started mimicking her voice in a lecture. When she changed back everyone was still laughing. When they finally calmed she started teaching them a basic spell and wand movements to transfigure a toothpick into a needle. By the end of the class none of them had done anything to their toothpick.

Sirius had the rest of the day off, and he and his friends spent it walking down by the lake. They soon ended up taking their robes off, rolling up their pant legs and wading into the lake. It was a hot day so the cool water felt good. They soon began splashing each other, and decided they might as well swim if they were going to get soaked. Sirius pulled off his shirt and threw it on the bank. Because Andrea was there he left his jeans on and dove into the water, splashing Tyler and Dalton. When he resurfaced he shook his wet hair at Andrea making her shriek as her face was hit with water droplets. He grabbed her leg and pulled her down into the water with him. She gasped as the cold water hit her and pushed Sirius away.

When dinnertime came they emerged from the lake dripping wet. Sirius dried his face with his shirt and reluctantly put it and his robes on. They wouldn't fit right and kept sticking to his wet body. He combed his ruffled and wet hair back with his fingers. They didn't have time to change before dinner, so Sirius was stuck with cold water dripping from his hair down his neck all dinner. When dinner finally ended he and the other Gryffindors ran up the stairs to change into dry clothes.

After changing, he and Tyler taught Andrea and Theo the wizarding game Gobstones. After a few rounds they tired of that and sat around a fire talking about their first day of classes. Sirius finally tired at around eleven, and reluctantly excused himself to his dormitory. After another long day, Sirius quickly fell asleep.

A/N: Please review, and if you have any ideas, I'm open to them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter will be pretty short, but hopefully good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius was ever so rudely woken by Tyler opening the curtains around his four poster, and letting in the sun light. "Le' me sleep!" Sirius moaned. He wasn't much of a morning person. He especially hated getting up early.

"Come on, Sirius! It's already seven fifty-five and classes start at eight o' clock sharp!

Tyler complained. Sirius snorted. "Like I'm going to fall for that? Not likely. It's a classic, and let me guess it's only seven?" Sirius said skeptically. Tyler shook his head. "Erm, Sirius. That's the thing. I'm not just trying to get you out of bed, really. And for your information it's now eight!"

Sirius moaned, and started randomly pulling on clothes. He didn't realize that he had his shoes on the wrong feet until he tripped because of them. Five minutes later, they were both ready to go. They were both sprinting as fast as they could when Sirius tripped over and un-tied she lace, and slid right into Argus Filch, the caretaker at Hogwarts.

"Hey, you two. Ge' back 'ere!"

Filch then continued on, mumbling under his breath. Sirius caught 'hang them by their thumbs' and 'dungeon', and assumed that he wanted to punish them in that way. Sirius caught some more of his mumbling about how professor McGonagall wouldn't let him give the students what they deserved. Sirius glanced at Tyler, and saw that he was smirking, which was enough to tell Sirius that he had heard Filch's rambling.

Directing his gaze back to Filch Sirius tried to keep himself from bursting out in peals of laughter. It was hilarious seeing the old caretaker pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. If he hadn't known better, he would be under the impression that this man was crazy. Unfortunately after the last thought Sirius started to snicker. Filch stopped mumbling and looked straight at him. "Detention tonight, and the rest of the week, you two." Filch growled. "Meet me in the trophy room tonight after dinner. Don't be late." After the last words he smiled, somewhat evilly, and caused the two boys to flinch when they caught sight of his yellow teeth. "Ye, yes, sir." Sirius managed to stammer out, and the two boys ran in the opposite direction of Filch.

Ten minutes later they were standing outside of the potions classroom, which was in the dungeons. Tyler knocked on the door and then strolled into the room, closely followed by Sirius. The whole class turned from their work to stare. And, slowly professor Krum turned to face them. "Aha. There you two are. At last, you have come to join us."

Sirius nodded. Ron had told him that Krum had a Bulgarian accent and he assumed that it had disappeared after being in London so long. "We're sorry sir; it's just that we got lost." Sirius lied. Krum nodded slightly. "I understand. Hogwarts is a big castle." "Thank you sir. We will be more mindful next time." Krum brushed the two away to a table and directed them to start on their potions.

"What did you two do now?" Andrea asked, rolling her eyes. "I got up a bit late." Sirius explained. Tyler snorted. "A bit? More like loads, if I hadn't woken you up you could've slept the whole day!" Andrea giggled, as Sirius blushed. "Mr. Potter, I would appreciate it if you could quiet down a bit. Thank you." Professor Krum interrupted. "Yes professor."

Sirius turned back to his potion, which was now a the color of the sky and bubbling merrily. Sirius frowned. The potion was supposed to be lavender. He looked back at the directions and found that he still had to add petals off of a rose. He picked up the rose and yelped as it pricked him. He shook his hand and made a mental note to never be so careless when picking up a rose. He pulled the petals off one by one and added them to the potion, where they floated. He picked up a special type of spoon that could not be melted or destroyed by a potion, and stirred the petals in. He continued stirring until the potion was of a desired color. Sirius looked around the room and found that no one else had the right color. Rufus' was probably the absolute worst. It was a shade of dark green, that was nowhere near lavender. Sirius went over and helped Rufus out until the end of class. "Thanks, Sirius." Rufus said gratefully. "No sweat." Sirius smiled at his friend. "Well, we should probably be off to Herbology." Andrea suggested. Everyone nodded and they set off down the path to the greenhouses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron woke up to a knock at the door. He got dressed quickly, all the while cursing under his breath. He ran down the stairs and opened the door to find Charlie. "Morning Ron." Greeted Charlie. "Morning, come on in." Ron led the way into the kitchen and got some tea for his brother and himself. "So what brings you here?" "Thought you might have been lonely without little Sirius around to cause trouble. I thought that perhaps you would like to go and see a quidditch game with me today. You know, to get your mind off everything." Ron nodded. "Sounds great. Let me put some shoes on and eat, then I'm ready." Charlie smiled. "Right then. Mind if I watch some television?" (A/N: Yes I know wizards don't have tvs but let's just say that they do.) Ron shook his head, and Charlie headed into the living room to watch the news.

The rest of the day went well and Ron didn't think about his friends deaths at all. He had a great time and they decided to see a game like that again soon. When Ron had gone to sleep he felt content for the first time since his friends had passed on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went rather smoothly for Sirius and he got to know everyone better. When it came time for detention he and Tyler where reluctant to leave. They made their way to the trophy room and were set to work polishing the trophies without magic. It was tiring work, but Sirius had discovered multiple awards concerning his father and his grandfather. There was one for Ron, and Sirius learned that he had once been goalie for the Gryffindor team. He felt a surge of pride as he polished these, and decided that he would add a few more trophies to their collection when he left Hogwarts.

Smiling to himself, Sirius turned in for the night and was swept up in dreams of winning the house cup, just like his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you liked it and sorry it was so short. Please review. Ciao! -Balinnka


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay now it's time to start another chapter that will be really short, but will introduce the enemy, or at least one of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's time to wake up, sleepy head!" Keith said in a fake sunshiny voice. Sirius groaned, and covered his face with a pillow. Keith nudged him, but that had no effect. He nudged him again, and this time Sirius rolled out of bed and clumsily landed on the floor. Tyler walked over and helped Sirius to his feet. "Sorry about that, mate." Keith apologized. "It's okay. Thanks for waking me up on time today." Tyler and Keith shrugged before continuing to put on their robes. Sirius grabbed a navy blue robe, and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

The boys emerged a few seconds later, closely followed by Rufus, Dalton and Theo, who had been desperately trying to finish some last minute homework. "Morning." Andrea called from across the room, where she was talking to a tall girl, with red braids. They headed over to the two girls and sat in the cushiony red chairs. "This is Mallory, guys. Mallory, this is Rufus, Keith, Theo, Tyler, Dalton and of course, Sirius." Each boy nodded in turn, and Sirius even waved. Mallory smiled. "It's so good to meet you! Andrea had said something about making friends with a group of guys, but none of us believed her. Well, anyways, would you mind telling me a little about yourselves?"

Dalton shrugged. "I'll go first. Okay, so about me. Well, I love quidditch, and also playing pranks." A misty look came over him. Shaking his head he resumed talking. "My friends from home like to call me "Doll" and my favorite class is transfiguration." Keith smiled. "I didn't know that, Doll." They all burst out in laughter, with Rufus clutching his sides. Sirius gasped for breath. "Okay, so I'm Sirius, as you know. I happen to be the 'Boy Who Lived' and the 'Girl Who Loved the Boy Who Lived's son." They all stared. "I'm so sorry." Andrea said gently. Sirius shook them off and continued. "My favorite color is red, and I love defense against the dark arts and also charms." Mallory nodded along, mumbling something like "I see." Theo piped up. "Hi there. Um, Sirius calls me shorty most of the time." The room erupted in laughter, and the other students turned to stare. "I'm muggle born, and I like to play the saxophone." Tyler raised his eyebrows. "Musical, aye?" Theo just gave him an odd look. "I, beautiful I, am Tyler. I enjoy annoying people and I love food." "Diddo." Rufus put in. "My favorite color is blue, because my eyes are so colored, and I am a mix blood." "Hey there beautiful," Dalton smacked Keith, "I am Keith," he bowed, "And I enjoy rock music, and watching quidditch matches. I also have an interest in muggle sports, like football and soccer." Theo and Andrea were the only ones who didn't look confused. "Okay then. Go ahead Rufus." Dalton said, breaking the silence. "Er, I'm Rufus and I like food and Herbology, and, and I also like charms." "He's kinda shy!" Tyler whispered loudly to Mallory. "Uh, since you told about yourself, I should tell you about me. I am a muggle born, and I like chocolate, and I'm a fashion fanatic!" Andrea giggled. "I also play quidditch." The boys looked relieved. Rufus' stomach growled and they all headed down to breakfast.

"Potter." Sneered a Sytherin girl with long black hair. "I see that your company is at a rather low level, just like your parents." Sirius felt his face burn with anger. "By the way, I'm Millicent Hannaway." As she announced her name she stuck her nose straight into the air. "Well, Hannaway, how lovely it is to meet you. I suppose that someday we'll be great friends." Sirius said sarcastically. "Good, you'll be my friend." Hannaway said, obviously not picking up the sarcasm that was dripping from his words. "Not a chance, Hannaway. I don't drop that low." Hannaway looked offended, before turning on her heel and striding off. When she was out of sight, Dalton high-fived Sirius. "Way to get rid of her!" Rufus' stomach growled again, and they started off to the dining hall again.

Later that day Sirius was passed by Hannaway in the halls and as she passed she muttered "Beware, this face doesn't look so pretty if it's the last thing you see."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: if you want to see it go back to the first chappie. Thanks to everybody who reviewed!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius had been slightly worried about Hannaway's words to him in the hall, but he had a prank ready, just for her. The plan was simple, yet hilariously embarrassing to her if it worked. He had told Andrea, Tyler and Dalton this plan so far, but no one else, as it might get out if he told it to the wrong person.

His plan was simple; it consisted of him taking a galleon and using a simple sticking charm that Ron had taught him, and sticking the galleon to the floor, right in the doorway that led into the great hall. It was simple, yet sweet. The perfect prank, Sirius thought as he ate dinner.

He smiled over at Hannaway, who was oblivious to the fact that in only a few days she would be the laughing stock of the entire school. Well either that or everyone would hate her and laugh at her.

"Sirius? Are you in there?" Asked Dalton, interrupting his thoughts. Shaking himself mentally he replied that yes he was there.

"Good." Said Keith. "We only saw you staring at Hannaway with a some what dazed expression, and we thought something might 'ave been wrong. We thought that she might have slipped you a love potion, or something."

Sirius shook his head and grinned. Andrea burst out laughing, and Keith and Rufus exchanged odd looks, as they didn't know the plan. Dalton who had started watching Nearly Headless Nick have an epic battle with the Bloody Baron sometime after he had asked Sirius if he was alright, asked what was so funny. Sirius merely responded by jerking his head in the direction of the Slytherin table, and Dalton nodded and grinned, although Sirius was sure that he had no idea what was going on.

That night the foursome decided when they would pull their prank. It was decided that in three days they would stick down the galleon, because if they did it to early then Hannaway would still be suspicious of them. Also, if they did it too late, she wouldn't know what it was for and who it came from.

For the rest of the night they simply did their potions essay about sleeping draughts that was required to be a foot and half long. Sometime in the middle of this, Rufus showed up and said that he had missed dinner because he had a detention, and was hungry.

"And what was this detention for?" Sirius asked. Rufus blushed bright pink. "Um, well I had to use the restroom, and well you know how on the fifth floor the boys and girls bathrooms are right next to each other, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I went into the ladies on accident. All of them screamed and one must've gone off and told McGonagall about it." Sirius, Tyler and Dalton laughed so hard that there were tears in their eyes. Andrea covered her mouth but it was obvious that she also found it hilarious. Keith, who was just walking in through the portrait hole asked Rufus what was so funny, and of course he told Keith the story and Keith roared with laughter, earning the hysteric group many odd looks. When they finally had their laughing in check Sirius told them about the kitchen.

"Only a few of us can go, or else we'll be noticed; besides it's getting close to eight, and if we get caught after hours, we'll have a week of detentions." Everyone nodded. "So, who wants to go with me and Rufus?" Andrea volunteered to stay behind, saying that she had to work on her assignment for transfiguration, and Tyler also volunteered to stay behind.

Sirius, Keith, Dalton and Rufus all set out down the hall, Sirius leading. When he reached the picture of a fruit bowl, he reached up and tickled the pear, hoping that it would work. And sure enough it did, and as they stepped in many house elves came running, each carrying a tray two times larger than them.

"What do you wish for, my fine sirs?" Asked what appeared to be the chief elf, in a high squeaky voice.

"Uh, I'll have some chicken legs and a caesar salad." Rufus replied. The house elves looked to Sirius. "Oh, I'll just have a butterbeer if it's alright with you." The house elf nodded. "We'll have the same as him." Dalton and Keith said, pointing to Sirius.

"Very well." Said the house elf, who then ushered them to a table in front of a gigantic fire. The four boys talked and laughed until Rufus had finished his meal. They all thanked the house elves and returned to the common room.

"Have fun?" Andrea asked. "Yeah, it was great! There were all of these house elves all rushing around taking orders, and the food was delicious!" Rufus said with excitement. All of the boys nodded. "Hey, Sirius how did you learn about that place anyway?" Keith asked. "Oh, Ron told me." "Cool." They spent a few minutes cleaning up their essays and then headed to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThree Days LaterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius woke extra early, at four thirty, and went down to meet Andrea. Dalton and Tyler had decided that it was too early, and that they would rather sleep in. When Sirius was ready the two headed off in the direction of the great hall.

When they reached it Sirius pulled out a galleon and Andrea performed the sticking charm, sticking the coin to the middle of the floor underneath the archway. High-fiving each other, they slipped behind a nearby suit of armor and waited.

An hour or so later Hannaway strolled into the great hall, without noticing the coin. Sirius and Andrea scowled. "Let's go in. We can eat and see if she finds it on the way out." Sirius nodded okay, and they walked past the Slytherin, who sneered at them, to their table.

The two ate, and then watched as Hannaway walked out. Sirius sighed it didn't work. And then, to their amazement Hannaway came back and stared down at the galleon. Sneering at the two of them, she said "My, my, it must be my lucky day, found a galleon. Too bad you didn't find it first, could've given it to your mudblood friend so she could get some decent robes." Sirius only glowered back at her, trying to hold back laughter.

The Slytherin bent over and tugged at the coin. She kept trying. A few minutes later there was a crowd of students watching her efforts to pick up the galleon. A few grew annoyed and started yelling at the girl to get on with it and let them in. Hannaway payed no mind and continued to try to pry up the coin, to no effect. After a while the whole school was waiting for the annoying first year to move so that they could get to their breakfast, until finally McGonagall came and told Hannaway to leave the coin and let everyone through. She obeyed and everyone laughed as she walked away defeated. For the next few weeks everyone talked about how hilarious it was to see the stupid Slytherin first year trying to pry up a galleon that was obviously stuck. Sirius and Andrea were especially proud of their work, and Sirius even wrote to Ron about his prank. It was just as he had planned it, and as Ron would say, Fred and George would be proud.


End file.
